Mahou Shoujo  Riders
by Star AJT 84
Summary: Other World Riders fan fic. Transported from their universe to another where many magical heroines exist and bestowed with extraordinary powers and equipment, a great multitude of brave teenagers fight alongside them to insure peace and justice!


**Mahou Shoujo & World Riders**

(Disclaimer: read the 'Other World Riders' prologue chapter and 'Queen of Heaven Tournament'. Also, I'm going to make some adjustments and additions to certain characters along the way, so long as I have time. Don't worry; I won't make too big changes. Also I don't own any Magical Girl genre, 'Super Sentai', etc., any OC is mine.)

Ch. 1: _Fused World of Magical Heroes and Masked Riders_

* * *

"KENZAKI NO CHIBI! YOU GET BACK HERE!" roars one of a few bigger students, most likely one of the bullies.

Kenzaki Aono runs for his wellbeing alongside young Daisuke Hayashi from. Earlier they had to run from the bullies because at first they were pressuring the younger man into giving them whatever money's on him, but Kenzaki saw this and punched two of them to rescue his friend and have the both of them escape.

It's not that these two boys from Tokyo don't like being bullied; they hate it.

As soon as they make it to a path where the bullies never can look for them, the two of them sneak toward the school grounds safely.

Kenzaki Aono is a young man who excels in a lot of physical activities against a lot of people his age but he also has really low confidence. Because of his confidence problem, a lot of people never saw him at his fullest potentials. Kenzaki often act tough, fiery, and confident just to build his confidence, yet a lot of people mistake it as him actually being brash, hotheaded, and impulsive and don't see his true nature underneath that façade.

A lot of his classmates had also called Kenzaki a 'dobe' ('idiot', 'dunce', or even 'dead-last') since he got the most barely passing grades without any help. But despite Kenzaki not precisely being the sharpest pencil in the box, he has some intelligence and a distinct maturity. Unfortunately to his misfortune, there are very few that see it. The bullies in school call him 'chibi' (aside from 'small', 'little', it can also mean 'midget' or 'runt') because of all the 15-year-old men in his class; he's the shortest, standing a mere 160 centimeters (5'3"). He has short and wild brick red hair and his eyes are blue.

What those outside his small circle of friends don't know is that Kenzaki is an orphan since he was seven years old, so the young man had to fend for himself for years; looking for food to survive, picking such items such as old clothes out of the garbage, learn from viewing how other people live, etc. His father, Kenichi, had died moments after naming him when was born. Then when he was seven, his mother, Mioha, mysteriously disappeared into a strange phenomenon.

After running out of food for a few days while never been outside before, Kenzaki decided for the first time to go outside to get some. He got lost wandering the streets, he was too shy to talk to people or enter buildings, and he couldn't get the right amount of money to get things so he chose to pick it off the streets. When he found his apartment complex/home, it was closed due to disappeared residence and lack of payment because of it. Daisuke's grandfather, Hikaru, who was a friend of the unfortunate child's parents finds the poor boy and decides to take the child in under his care instead of being in the orphanage.

Daisuke Hayashi is a 12-year-old genius Japanese boy with incredible wealth. He is the reason that Kenzaki hadn't repeated any grades, in return for keeping the other company. He has straight blonde hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes, which is considered unusual for a Japanese child but all the more interesting.

Once upon a time, the younger boy's life was once so full of pride and annoyance because of his advantageous privileges (wealth, status, etc.) that he even thought of taking over as head of the family, so he could be recognized as for himself and not just 'young master'. Seeing Kenzaki initially in the home of his grandfather, he thought everyone was seeing the older boy more the heir than him and got jealous of him; their relationship was rather unpleasant. Having enough of the child's excessive pride, Kenzaki struck him; which is something no one's ever done before.

Realizing the older boy is different from everyone who treated him before, Daisuke hung around him to be better than him. After their heated confrontation between them starts cooling down, they come to an understanding of one another. It took Kenzaki's words to teach him that there are no shortcuts in anything in life, not everything in life can be given to you on a silver platter, and everything else in life matters most. The two then became friends. Because of that realization, he had learned to turn his life around. Because of him letting go of his old self, he got popular with others his age. His genius was recognized two years ago, having him skipping grades to join alongside Kenzaki's side.

When Kenzaki was first having trouble with his academic grades, Daisuke decides to give him a few helpful hints and minor bits of tutoring to help him avoiding being in summer school or repeating grades. But because of his need without the bodyguards, he depends on Kenzaki and advised him into heavy and seemingly gruesome and grueling exercises so he could help him not only build his abilities to their finest, but also build up his confidence. The two remain friends to this day.

Kenzaki is a fan of superheroes and adventures, looking at the lone superhero fight injustice of terrorists and mysterious monsters (i.e. 'Kamen Rider'), but since Daisuke is a super team fan, looking at a group of superheroes fighting as a team to triumph over organizations of evil to save the world (i.e. 'Super Sentai'), he considered togetherness was probably being the best virtue in any given situation. They both agreed to model themselves after various heroes in their own special way.

As soon as they reach class, the two boys look around for their seats…

"Ahem!" they turn to see their black-haired homeroom teacher, Ino Kuchichuwa; who reminds people of the stereotypical strict if not pretty teacher with an inner teenager personality many see in anime and manga, looking at Kenzaki with a very strict manner.

Feeling guilty, the 15-year-old orphan walks up to the teacher's desk and asks "What is it, Kuchichuwa-sensei?" She strictly asks, "Surely you didn't forget that tonight is the start for time for our assignment to be working in groups for the week?"

Kenzaki cringes and then gulps before asking, "So… who am I assigned to be with for the week?" Looking at her papers, "Since you don't have a lot of friends, save for Daisuke, nor a hobby in school, I'm assigning you to—" "No wait! That's for Midoruha Dan-chan! I mean Dan-san! I mean Dan-kun! Well you know who I mean. " Then she rapidly shuffles through several documents in search for the one with Kenzaki's name as well as the ones in Kenzaki's group.

Hearing some commotion behind him, he turns to see his other classmates enter the room. Most of who, thankfully not including Daisuke, are not too pleased to see him… again. Kenzaki never exactly done anything to upset them, it's just that a lot of them judge him before they get to know him.

"Oh, here it is!" smiles Kuchichuwa-sensei, "You and Daisuke are going to be teamed up with Nami Akimura."

Nami Akimura, the smartest girl in their class, groans out with distress and displeasure.

She reminds a lot of people of a randy rabbit when the class heartthrob, Dan Midoruha, is around. She has brown eyes and silky, straight, lapis lazuli blue hair in a ponytail that reaches down to the middle of her back. She has an average build (which she is upsettingly sensitive to having, especially when it comes to the T&A department), an embarrassing tattoo (a blue tattoo of the kanji for 'water') on her inner thigh, and a disfiguring heart-shaped scar on her left shoulder.

Kenzaki can see that she's cute, but apparently not cute enough for the attention of other young men's point of view. She hates her underdeveloped figure, wanting it to be bouncier, as well as her scar and the tattoo. To get her crush's attention, she's been on a number of activities in order to appeal to him. As for Kenzaki, she's one of those who see him as a runt, an idiot, and a hindrance without knowing him first. However, she has the utmost respect for Daisuke despite him being around Kenzaki for so long for whatever reason she among others in class doesn't know.

With no choice but to accept the assignments handed to them, the class quietly sits and listens to the lecture given to them…

Kenzaki yawns in boredom as the teacher continues talking about the current class subject. It isn't as if the subject itself is boring, but the way she was talking about it was making it boring. Kenzaki figures that literature and social studies is an interesting subject, but Ms. Kay is ruining it.

'_As much as I would rather be watching 'Avatar', 'Heroes', 'Kamen Rider' or reading comics or doing some other thing with an adventurous feeling… I must endure it a little longer._' Kenzaki sighs inwardly.

As soon as school was over, the young man and child are walking with Nami not looking at the shortest 15-year-old man in class.

Nami says to Daisuke, "You know, I bet your parents are really great." "I guess they are," replies Daisuke, "but they're not going to be home for another six months, they even left this morning, and my grandfather is really busy at the moment. So you should expect a babysitter at my home."

* * *

At the fancy complex where Daisuke and his parents generally live in, the three enter to see an 18-year-old woman in a dark green dress with a white apron embedded with diamond-shaped imprints sewn into it. She is extremely tall; almost Amazonian in height (180cm (5'11")), beautiful, bosomy, has dark brown hair with strong tints of green and stripes of earth tones dyed parts, brown eyes, and a calm expression on her face. Her build stands in between athletic and sexy.

Nami blinks in shock, ' _OMG! She's taller than my dad! In fact, she's the tallest woman I've ever seen in person! _'

"Good day to you again, Kagami-san" nods Kenzaki. The young woman, Hana Kagami, pats the young man's head, "Good day to you too, Kenzaki."

Nami asks the older woman "How do you know each other, madam?" "I've been babysitting these two forever, but I'm enjoying their company," replies Hana. Then she pinches the younger girl's cheek, calmly stating "Plus I'm not _that_ old; I'm still 18 and unmarried." Nami's eyes widen in surprise, then she bows apologetically as soon as her cheek is freed "I'm so sorry, Kagami-san." Hana returns to her work, "You're forgiven."

The two young males on the flat knew that Hana makes it no secret that she is an otaku in several areas, as well as cornucopia of other kinds of fans of other things in one person. The weirdest thing was that she doesn't really look like one. She looks more like a beautiful woman with an Amazonian physique. Hana feels insecure because of her height, but that doesn't stop her cosplaying as big characters like Alphonse Elric in his gigantic armor body form from 'Fullmetal Alchemist' and the like during several conventions she visited. But one unbelievably unheard of, if not unique, thing about her amongst the 'otaku' is that she doesn't need to buy any graphic novels or DVD's to keep up with any series; she's got an eidetic memory.

Nami lays out the first homework they have to work on together for the first day on the tea table in front of Kenzaki, who silently thanks the spirits that she's being merciful toward him this once. Some of the students prefer their daily life in class while some would like to take on the world already, but the young man is bored out of his wits of this casual reality. There's a lot more things that he would rather do with his time. One of those things would be watching his favorite superhero series or perhaps an adventure film.

He isn't sure why he likes it so much. Maybe it was the ideals that superheroes held on to as they fight evil. He thinks it's pretty cool. Of course, the battles in the tokusatsu series were pretty cool too. Although he knows that if they were any real as he is that those Kamen Riders and Sentai were taking incredible risks, but they're still pretty cool to him.

He doesn't know it that he isn't the only one in the room with those thoughts, Daisuke and Hana both has about enough of the current status quo too.

Hana slumps down on the floor in back of the living room while typing on her laptop computer.

"Another day, another bore," sighs Kenzaki as he struggles to study. Hana looks him, as she and Daisuke have greater understanding and liking of Kenzaki than Nami does.

"Listen, Kenzaki…" says Hana, "if you finish up the homework you have for tonight, we'll all play Hero System with me as game master." "Hero System?" blinks Kenzaki, Daisuke, & Nami in confusion. Hana explains, "It's a role-playing game like DnD or GURPS, but it's universal but got a new system for you." Kenzaki's face brightens, "Alright! Now I'm _really _motivated!"

Then Kenzaki realizes something, he asks Hana "Hey, wait a minute, Hana-san! What's the campaign or genre of the game?" "I'm glad you've made a successful wisdom roll, Kenzaki-kun" giggles a smiling Hana, "The genre is something akin to superhero, but more of a magical girl, but I suppose I can mix the Toku heroes' stuff in too, as well as have us feel like living a big crossover fan fiction story."

"Living a fan fiction?" gasps Nami, catching attention with her ears "You mean like working together with the Sailor Senshi, Tokyo Mew Mew, Pretty Cure, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pretty Sammy—" "Yes, of course" nods Hana. Nami says, "I'm a magical girl fan; so I'm _so_ in!"

"Toku?" blinks Daisuke, "Like Super Sentai and Kamen Rider?" Hana nods "You bet. I'm thinking of putting several bits of stuff from other stories in, to get your creativity and imagination ablaze along with hopefully self-discovery. I call it the title of this campaign the 'Queens of Heaven Tournament'."

"The Queens of Heaven Tournament?" ask the younger three in unison.

Hana smirks, "Finish your homework and I'll introduce the premise and the prologue, I know that will sound like something similar to 'Lord of the Rings' but please work with me then."

As soon as everyone was done studying for the evening, Hana takes on a dramatic air and starts—

"_The world is changing…._

"_The cosmos is changing…_

"_I hear it in the Dark…_

"_I feel it in the Earth…_

"_I taste it in the Water…._

"_I see it in Fire…._

"_I smell it in the Air…_

"_I sense it in the Light…_

"_Much that once was is lost, for few mortals neither know how it all began or believe…_

"_There may be many of us, but we're still connected and fate is calling us for help."_

Jotting down the rhyme in English and then Japanese, Kenzaki nods "Cool." "If only they could know your _true_ abilities, Aniki" sighs Daisuke, "but on the bright side, it's a great introduction to the prologue of the story."

Nami asks, "I never thought of it to be really big, but what about that prologue now?" "Hmph!" scoffs Hana, "maybe I should put this off for that attitude." Nami gasps, "SORRY! I WAS BEING SARCASTIC AND IMPATIENT, HANA-SAN!" "That's better" smiles Hana. Then she moves onto the prologue for their game—

"It began just eons after the Big Bang of this universe, as many others done within the endless multiverse. The deities saw fit to gain existence in their divine planes to overlook the creation of their favored ones. The most famed amongst them was the goddess Lady Anna, the Heavenly All-Mother, who oversaw the birth of new worlds and progress upon them.

"Born within between the three galaxies that what we would know today as the Andromeda, the Messier 33, and Milky Way galaxies, was a single tree that later grew and separated into six miniature galaxies of different colors known as the six Celestial Elemental Civilizations were formed in recognition of the goddess. The name of this tree was Annageline.

"The Dark Realm, the eldest of the Civilizations. This Civilization represented the inner darkness and negative feelings, such as the desire for power, that exist within everyone, but seek a way to coexist with others.

"The Land of Light, the kinder twin sister realm of the Dark Realm. It represented the inner light and positive feelings, such as the desire for peace, that exist within everyone, but combat breakers of the oath.

"The Earth Kingdom, the 2nd eldest yet most patient of the civilizations. They've prided themselves as great miners, farmers, and artisans of the mountains, caverns, stones, and vegetation.

"The Water Nation, who is the 3rd eldest yet most heartfelt of the civilizations. They believed in compassion, therefore gifted with wisdom of heart, beauty of the sea, and strong spirituality.

"The Fire Clan, the most courageous of the civilizations. They relied on instinct and force of personality, making them mostly warriors and sorcerers.

"The Air Tribe, who are the youngest but most intelligent of the civilizations. They were great thinkers who live on top of mountains that go past clouds and islands in the sky, inventing new and exciting branches and sciences.

"Formerly with their ancestors living as inhabitants of the great tree from which the small galaxies came to be, some of the populace of the six had often fell into pointless conflict with each other no matter what power, riches, or knowledge they gained, and going onto the expanding it onto others outside their domain. This upset the rest of their fellow people, this sorrow reached the deities.

"In high hopes, Lady Anna the Heavenly All-Mother came down to the people of all six Civilizations and offered them the mortal births to 36 daughters with heavenly power who are destined to promote peace and unity between the six and spread it across the universe as much as possible. She calls them the Queens of Heaven.

"One was born to a simple but kind woman in the Land of Light.

"Three were born in the families of the Air Tribe's most brilliant mind, most knowledgeable person, and the most creative inventor.

"Five were born to three individual women of the Water Nation whom possessed the strongest hearts filled with love and care.

"Seven were born to the Earth Kingdom's farmers', miners', and builders' highest officials.

"Nine born into the highest of the royal families of the Dark Realm, who some of the citizens still desired power.

"And eleven were born into families in the Fire Clan, who were still undergoing war, in pointless demands for more citizens.

"As the daughters grew to near womanhood, they bound together and promoted peace among the six Celestial Elemental Civilizations, therefore ceasing the pointless conflict.

"These Queens of Heaven are identifiable for each being a potentially perfect woman with a good heart and a very strong heavenly aura with golden wing-like extensions. They also sometimes happen to have certain envious attributes and heavenly descriptions. Wielding her aura, a Queen can follow the paths oft the universe, and perhaps beyond it, leading her to improbable perfection in almost anything around her.

"With the coming of these Queens, other girls who also have this aura planted and sleeping inside them like seeds since birth. These carriers of dormant aura seeds are called Potentials. When a Potential meets with a Queen of Heaven or face incredible odds, her aura will awaken and over time her aura will blossom, usually without knowing they are Queens.

"These auras can extend to other beings. Those with strong connections to a Queen are called Crown Jewels. A beloved mate of a Queen, who so much as kiss or make love, provided they were meant for one another; develops a heavenly aura of his own and becomes a King of Heaven. It is considered truly rare for a Queen of Heaven to give birth to a Potential or male with heavenly aura.

"When the priests of the Six Celestial Elemental Civilizations learned of this and told their people about this, the great smiths forged crystalline idols as gifts for the grooms of some of the first Queens to represent the symbolism of their importance; an amethyst statuette of a cobra with horns on the sides of its hood for the Dark Realm's lord, an emerald unicorn with three horns instead of one for the Earth Kingdom's king, a sapphire plesiosaurus with a turtle shell covered body for the Water Nation's president, a ruby dragon with extravagant avian wings for the head of the Fire Clan, an amber grand peacock-tailed eagle statuette for the Air Tribe's chieftain, and a diamond 6-winged angel or seraph for the Land of Light's pope.

"With this set of knowledge in mind, each Queen in the Six Celestial Elemental Civilizations made peace with their neighboring sisters, as the call each other out of respect."

She pauses and looks at Kenzaki and Daisuke, who look ready to comment—

Kenzaki nods "Such a prologue must never have the story it's set after it ignored."

"It'd be a crime if it were" adds Daisuke.

"Why do I get the feeling that something sinister is involved?" asks Nami.

"But they were all of them deceived; for unknown to the people that another Queen of Heaven was around at the time; one that fell from grace and lost her title as one…

"In the farthest edge of the Dark Realm's outer rim, on the treacherous contaminated planet of Faia Reib, in the land of Nightmurk, inside a mountainous fortress called Mount Melkigo, a dark lady named Mimilia, gained a dark demonic power in place of the ones she lost, in order to control all without the heavenly aura Queens of Heaven normally possess.

"She convinced her father, Reib Melkigo the king of the Dark Realm, into creating a special mechanical army composed of dark violet-blue diamond and black steel; a thousand times thousand soldiers, who would never know hunger, never know pain, and not be stopped, all for the purpose of them acting as her bodyguards when she goes traveling.

"After secretly reducing the true Dark Realm into shells of its former self before creating a new one with her as supreme ruler, she then poured her cruelty, her malice, and her will to dominate everything into her powers and loyal subjects.

"First Queen to come to fall, first Queen to lead great chaos

"First Queen to bring them all, and by her will cause great loss"

"Sounds truly akin to the 'Lord of the Rings' series" says Nami, then she realizes she's interrupting again then bows "I'm sorry. Continue, please."

"She used her power to peek into the darkness within the hearts of Potentials, such as their own deepest fears, and turned it against them so they'd become her slaves. One by one, Mimilila's armies had conquered all the free worlds of the Celestial Elemental Civilizations.

"But there were those who resisted, the Last Alliance of the Survivors of the Five Civilizations marched towards the oncoming mechanical army and the monstrous minions in a battle that would last for one day and one night from what would forcibly mix the miniature galaxies into one. This battle was all for the freedom of the last survivors."

Keeping the dark mechanical army in mind, Nami imagines the armies of good facing them and snarling demonic warriors of various races.

Daisuke sees in his mind the archers aiming and firing waves of arrows against the oncoming black wave of foes while the brave melee warriors holding their shields before them should any of the enemies not struck by the archers come their way.

Kenzaki envisions a cool swordsman with long dark red hair slashing through various monstrosities with great courage and steadfast tenacity.

Hana continues—

"Victory was close for them, until a black comet, which was the Dark Army's source of strength, came and blackened the sky all of the sudden. It was then the Civilizations' Survivors realized that they could not easily undo the power of the Fallen Queen, as Mimilila led the final battle. Not even their strongest warriors and spellcasters could stand up to her awesome power as she swiped them away so simply like they were wheat. Her mechanical army marches behind her, followed by the remaining forces of flesh and blood, chopping down the rest that would oppose them without end."

The image of the battle settles in the younger teens' minds. Each of them have a different finishing reaction on their face; Nami trembles, Daisuke closes his eyes hoping something good will come soon, and Kenzaki pales at the horror of the image of the climax of the battle. Hana continues—

"It was that moment, when all seemed lost, that young Mira Tanith, Knight of the Faith and last living Queen of Heaven from the lost Land of Light, took up her adopted brother's sword for the first time and fought Mimilila. With one mighty swipe, Mira Tanith cut Mimilila down against her chest, which severely damaged her heart, cut the crown, and vanquished her corrupted power at the same time. Her power shattered, her army could no longer hold their forms nor the form of her armies as they all disintegrated into nothing.

"It was then that moment, Mimilila, the Fallen Queen and enemy of the free people of the galaxy, was defeated."

"ALRIGHT!" exclaims Kenzaki. Nami sighs with relief. Daisuke becomes grim as he asks, "What else to put some spice in the future?" Hana continues—

"Unfortunately, the shockwave from the Mimilia's defeat has torn the miniature galaxy apart, forcing the galaxy fragments to scatter across the universe and blend in with other galaxies' make-up. During that chaos, the worlds of the former Civilizations have survived in high hopes. The idols fused together to form an iridescent crystalline ring and flew off into the reaches of what is known today as the Milky Way Galaxy.

"The divine energies overflowing from the ring seeped out and crystallized until their energies reached strongest hearts on other worlds in what will be known today as the Sol solar system, one of these crystals included the Illusory Silver Crystal.

"New civilizations were born here, and then they became kingdoms, some of which is later known as the Silver Millennium. But the Crystal Ring passed over them and lands in the hands of an Arabian prince on Earth.

"Still, although forgotten by most, the Potentials are still coming through births, etc., few of them becoming Queens of Heaven or Crown Jewels; the Sailors would defend their representative celestial body worlds under the grace of their individual planets' great deities. The queen of the magical realm, Juraihelm, would preserve the balance of light and dark of all magic in both dimensions and Palmier, the kingdom of dreams, would rule the lands of good dreams. The priests and priestesses on their worlds preserve religion, while the shamans would protect spirituality and nature itself and the higher magicians would support the magical abilities and knowledge in the three star systems we know today as our system of Sol, Proxima Centauri, and Alpha Centauri. And so on and so forth."

Hana sees the younger ones' combined interest is becoming piqued, so she continues—

"But another Fallen Queen appeared, once a beautiful girl who fell in love with Endymion, the prince of the Golden Kingdom that protects the Earth from within, only to have her love unrequited and have an dark entity called Chaos seduce her to become corrupted by her own inner torment. She became later known as Queen Beryl, she then formed an army and attacked the moon.

"Queen Serenity of the Moon, who was in fact one of the Queens of Heaven in the late 10th century, knew that Prince Endymion would never harm her daughter and was told of the doom ahead of the kingdom.

"But the fall of the Silver Millennium was inevitable, Queen Serenity sealed the Dark Kingdom away and used the power of the Silver Crystal to have the fallen to be reborn.

"Meanwhile, the Arabian prince grew into manhood and ran off after attempting to endure dreams of a kingdom destroyed. Fearing that what happened to the Moon Kingdom will happen to his as well if the Crystal Ring wasn't sealed away, he tried to place it in a crucible filled with molten gold, which then captured it in the form of a small golden cat charm.

"He felt at ease for a brief time period, until he then learned from his wisemen of the true tale of the occurrences and the knowledge of the Queens of Heaven. Learning that the gold only suppresses and focuses the Ring's power, he placed it into an ornate scroll case along with parchments with the knowledge he learned from his wisemen in the known languages at that time. He sent that scroll case to the east, so that someone would train potentials into Queens of Heaven, so that if a potential fell from grace by becoming evil, becoming a Fallen Queen like the last, and if she raises armies, the other Queens of Heaven and their Crown Jewels from all lands would be arriving to one location in trouble.

"The messenger and deliverer of the case felt that someone else would be most suited to carry this sacred treasure, so they retired in India while giving the statuette to a raven-haired woman named Kikiyu and asked her to look after it. But the young woman had other ideas; she saw this as an opportunity to gain power and rule the world. She took the case and traveled west, but in the end she was betrayed by circumstances and was slain by half-beast bandits. The scroll case, scrolls, and statuette with the ring within was forever lost in what would be one day be called the Nile. And some things that should never have been forgotten were lost.

"History became legend… legend became myth… and knowledge of the Queens of Heaven was all but forgotten to all. For over five hundred years, the scroll case containing the Crystal Ring passed out of all knowledge.

"Until, when chance came, it finds a new keeper. Two loving sisters were fishing in that river one day. A large fish pulled one of them, whose name was Jemma, by the fishing net into the river, she notices the case and brought it up to the surface in obsessive desire of it. This very obsession forced her apart from her sister, Amethys, who had a fearful vision that it will bring misfortune to their family.

"Years later, she was right; returning home from training in magic, Amethys saw their village attacked by mysterious beast-headed bandits, who by chance are descended from those who slain Kikiyu long ago. After saving the surviving children, she saw Jemma lying on the ground with root-like arrows jutted in her back, weeping to the realization that her sister was right and her deep desire for power corrupted her. Then, as Jemma died in her arms, she wailed so profusely that the remaining bandits suddenly exploded into light."

Kenzaki is next seen by everyone, crying his eyes out, "It's so sad!" "What a big sap!" gawks Nami. However, her inner self cries too '_Those poor, poor women! Flowers in their prime and destruction finds them to make their lives even more miserable!_'

"Possessing of the scroll case came to Amethys, who came to be a great sorceress known as the Weeping Wanderer, and took it on her long journey around the world to safeguard it. There, the unimaginable power the Crystal Ring had within it consumed her without corrupting her. Somehow the blessed gold of the statuette gave Amethys supernatural long life and everlasting comeliness, and for nearly 500 years, the unchecked power of the Crystal Ring and the knowledge of the Queens of Heaven were on her mind, looking for a path out of her misery. And in the gloom of her trek, it waited for when the Queens' powers were needed again.

"An evil carnation became born in darkness before creeping back into the shadows of the world. Rumors grew of shadows in the sky; whispers of untold evil growing stronger. The Crystal Ring had perceived; the time of the Queens was needed to bring peace. The statuette broke, having the Ring leave Amethys in search of the living Queens of Heaven.

"But something happened fate didn't expect to happen; in the closing decade of the 20th century, it was discovered by the most unlikely of Earthling imaginable: a goodhearted nurse who is also a genuine holy swordswoman, Mioha Tenten of southwestern Japan.

"For the time would soon come, when the strongest of the Queens of Heaven would gather and then shape the fortunes of not only the New Silver Millennium, but the future of all."

Kenzaki thinks to himself '_That name sounds real familiar to me_.'

* * *

As soon as everyone was done studying for the evening, Hana gives them time to build their role-playing characters—

As the RPG fan, Kenzaki sits on the bed in his room, watching a show on his own laptop while working on his player character according to Hana's game world and researching the information he doesn't know of.

"Do you wish to change your life forever, Aono Kenzaki-san?" asks an ominous disembodied female voice from somewhere around Kenzaki. Kenzaki felt like saying yes, but remembering the old phrase 'be careful what you wish for', he wonders what the catch is.

"I'd like to," he brings up out loud, "but…" he becomes listless before he could continue.

Then he feels the temperature in the room begin to rise and a growing quaking of the earth. He thought nothing of it for a while before he realized that his room was beginning to be filled with violet light.

"What the heck?" gasps Kenzaki as the light begins growing brighter and brighter. The energies are becoming unbearable and soon Kenzaki was struggling to get off the bed and to the front door. However, his legs are quickly becoming disobedient.

Daisuke struggles to get to his best friend but is having a similar problem, "What's going on here, aniki?" Kenzaki asks "Why are you asking _me_, Daisuke?"

Nami starts screaming, then looking to Kenzaki she hisses out "WHAT DID YOU DO?" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" pleads Kenzaki.

Hana rushes into the room, she worriedly calls "What the heck is going on—" and then she squeaks out "here?"

The four of them couldn't even reach the door to escape the room before the light became too bright for him to see anything but the violet hued atmosphere.

That is when the floor gives out beneath the four of them.

They then fall before being launched upwards!

Kenzaki suddenly feels himself and the other three flying uncontrollably through what feels like space, but they can still breathe. All around them is blinding purple light. He cannot tell up from down. All of it looks more or less the same to him as he's flying through the violet space. They look in every direction that they could, hoping that they could find something to stop their fall or even an indication to just where the heck they are. Looking around himself, Kenzaki spies something that isn't violet light appearing around the four of them; pure white spherical star-like phenomena that collides against them. Some of which go into each person, while some of them harden into solid objects. Kenzaki thinks of them like a lifeline if he could collect enough of them, only to discover that he needn't worry about losing anything since they attach to him like magnets.

The non-solid stars are like small electrical shocks at first but feel comforting as if they are part of him, while the metallic surface of each solid star is cool against his fingers and definitely real. He manages to use his weightlessness to his advantage to move himself toward his panicking friends and lasso them to him with the solid stars stuck to them. After Kenzaki reels the three closer to him, all four of them begin to feel a sensation that fluctuates from burning to shocking to freezing erupt not only in their bodies, but from the solid stars stuck to them as well. Whatever's going on, they hope that it would end soon.

When the fluctuating sensations become almost too much to bare, Kenzaki's world goes black.

* * *

Somewhere, a young woman with long black hair is having a dream that could almost be called a vision. She sees separate black clouds lurking into the country from many sides. People all around her seem to have difficulty to stay frozen in fear or run for their lives, including her and a few she couldn't help but get the feeling that they're important to her. Bursting from the ground before her, come seven dark pillars or spires that rise toward the heavens continuously. Behind her are several lights that she knew might help, they change into humanoid figures. As the dark clouds become one, her hopes begin to fade, but out of the darkness the light left, she could see a bunch of symbols charging forth; including insects, knights, a golden dragon, etc. As they came closer, the symbols also change into humanoid figures that stood beside her and the others. As the wave of darkness came closer the world seems to fade as her dream ends.

"Hah!" gasps Rei Hino as she sat up in her bed. The sun shone through her window as she caught her breath. The dream had really scared her but she was also confused.

'_Darkness? Chaos? Girls like me? Lights? Armored figures?_' she thought to herself. '_What could this mean?_'

* * *

Rei Hino isn't the only one who had that vision—

A young man with short blond hair grunts and clutches his heart, "What in heaven's name… was that about?"

A young woman with long blue cascading past her shoulders widens her eyes "Oh my!"

A little girl with short brown hair also dreams this near Tokyo Tower with strange square objects raining around her.

A red-haired little girl jumps up from bed screaming "Why? Why did I have to dream of that instead of steak?"

A young woman with long blonde hair wakes up, gasping for air.

A young woman with long blue hair wakes up asking startled "Is our world going to be in danger too?"

A young boy with reddish-brown and black hair jumps up bed, shaken by the dream he knows is actually a vision of the future "Blimey! What on earth is going to happen?"

A middle-aged woman dressed in white wakes from that dream, "My goodness, only one of those pillars felt like they're from _them_."

A young girl with pink hair with small pigtails wakes up, "What was that all about?"

A young man with dark brown wild hair gasps from his nightmare, then he wails out half-asleep "WAAH! ALL THOSE POOR PEOPLE KILLED IN A FLASH! I'LL AVENGE YOU ALL, DAMN IT!"

As well as several others…

* * *

Plus, just as importantly, two other people had this but know what it's about—

A womanly figure in white armor standing next a window turns her helmeted head toward the streets, as if she has just detected something.

Around her waist is a mechanical silver belt with a black rectangular card holder with a golden stallion crest engraved in its center-front inserted into the buckle.

Her chest is covered with smooth white and gold armor that doesn't hinder her mobility. On her chest armor are also twin golden stallion emblems and an orange-sized crescent moon symbol of gold over her heart.

Her shoulder guards are each styled after a horse's head. Her forearms and hands are covered in white gauntlets.

She is also wearing white boots with gold linings.

She's wearing a white bodysuit underneath that armor.

On her armor's knees, shoulders, upper back, arms, and sides of her belt are circular linking sockets.

Her helmet is modeled after a Roman helmet and a Viking helmet, but the front has a horse's face crest between the eyes and has her eyes covered by a black visor with a silvery horizontal grill cover, the crest is white and spans into a braided ponytail hanging behind her head, while the rest of her face is protected by a silver face cover.

A sword with a large hilt also modeled after a horse's head rested on her waist.

(Kamen Rider Valkyrie, Valkyrie Form— motif: white horse/valkyrie/knight; height: 182cm; weight: 70kg; punch: 200 AP (10t); kick: 400 AP (20t); running speed: 100m/5s; jumping height: 35m; senses: 15km; defense rating: 6)

She then turns back to the window and walks into it, disappearing as if the window was just water and as if she gone immersing herself into it.

* * *

On another side of the city is a young man with long red hair and blue eyes. He frowns, "I can no longer see through his eyes… he's finally here. At last… after nine long, arduous years of waiting and preparing… I'll finally get my wish."

To be continued…


End file.
